Storage racks for hanging garden tools or the like have been in existence for some time. However, to my knowledge, none of these storage racks have been capable of being manufactured cost effectively and at the same time function to efficiently store a large variety of differently configured items having long handles such as rakes, shovels, hoes, ball bats, and the like. Such racks like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,348 have been constructed of a number of parts welded together making them costly both from the cost of the parts and the assembling of the same. Further, none of these type of racks have been effective in easily receiving and individually holding the items.